


Love me Like You

by postfrom1776



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Song - Freeform, Song fic, god is not that’s much of an asshole, love like you from Steven Universe, spoilers for all the serie, yall are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfrom1776/pseuds/postfrom1776
Summary: A song fic based on the song Love Like You from Steven Universe but travelling into the adventure of Chloe and Lucifer, and how their relationship evolved through time. Spoilers for the whole serie.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Love me Like You

At first, he started to hang around the detective during cases because she was immune to his charms and that mystery bothered him.

Then he discovered that she made him vulnerable as well.

She was a walking enigma and Lucifer was determined to solve her.

But then curiosity turned into genuine fun to be there and he couldn’t keep his distance from her anymore.

_If I could begin to be..._

_Half of what you think of me..._

Each and every day, Lucifer wondered how could the detective even stand him.

He didn’t understand when she told him he was the best partner she ever had or when she called him her best friend.

He was the Devil, a horrible monster, still, she wouldn’t listen, she wouldn’t believe him.

She had a blind faith that he was a good person.

_I could do about anything..._

For her, he would be. He would become the best version of himself.

Each and every day, he would try to be good, still cocky and immature, but just and fair, for her.

He noticed that he enjoyed it too, so maybe for himself as well.

_I could even learn how to love..._

When he started to fall in love with her, he didn’t even noticed.

It came slowly, creeping into his heart and intertwining every sinew of his damned soul.

Once he realized he might be falling for her, he fell even harder, tripling downward, slipping on his own feeling.

-“Wow, Lucifer, always ready for a fall.”

He thought, a drink in his hand on the balcony of his penthouse.

_When I see the way you act_

_Wondering when I'm coming back_

When he freaked out and went to Vegas, he never expected the detective to be affected so badly.

She was truly mad at him for coming back with a bimbo wife.

Well, she was acting and they divorced anyway.

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love..._

The next time he went to Vegas, it was on her birthday.

It was a shame that he couldn’t be here to celebrate with her, but at least he got to give her her present, the necklace made from the bullet that was lodged into his thigh early in their partnership.

It was beautiful around her neck, a little touch of light in her already luminous beauty.

He might have been the Lightbringer, but she was truly the most shining star there was.

_Like you_

_Love like you_

Things were doing more or less great, then Pierce happened and everything went to hell.

In his quest to lose his curse, that man, Cain, got closer to the detective, and after some time, she fell for him.

He thought he had lost her.

She wouldn’t listen when he told her he was the Sinnerman.

He was at the bottom,

-“Is that why we say _falling in love_?”

He asked incredulously to the sky, not expecting any answers

_I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I'm sure that it's true 'cause_

They apprehended the Sinnerman and he almost lost her, shielding her from the rain of bullet, crimson staining his white wings.

When he got them back, he hated his dad for binding him with that feathery appendage, but now, he was almost grateful he had them.

He managed to be a devil of his word and to kill Cain.

The world was freed, but he was not. His guilt consumed him, making his devil face come back.

And then she saw.

He looked at her and saw the color draining from her face, as she stared at him in bewilderment.

-“It’s all true” she whispered, and he wanted to sink down and weep his heart out at the sight in her eyes.

_I think you're so good..._

_And I'm nothing like you!_

She left, she flew to Europe.

Of course she did, why would she want to stay around a monster like him.

She was terrified, and he couldn’t blame her for that.

The only one he could blame was the creep, the weirdo that was staring at him every morning in the mirror, bleak eyed from the previous night and alcool flowing in his vein more than actual blood.

He started to lose hope that she would ever come back to Los Angeles.

_Look at you go!_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew..._

It was the last time he came to look on a LAPD case, he was convinced he’d never see her again, only for her to show up, by his side again.

Her presence was as sweet as honey, but something was off, was much as he was happy that she came back, she wasn’t over the feeling of dread and fear that come with knowing that your partner is actually Satan.

She fell into the trap of that priest.

She betrayed him, she lied to him.

But she defended him when she arrested that priest. He needed some time when she said she wasn’t ready to accept him, then Eve came in.

_What makes you think I'm so special?_

Then they did a “last” case, for closure. He got shot, he bled out and almost died.

But when the woman pressed the bomb button, she didn’t hesitate a second before flinging herself on top of him, shielding him from an explosion that never came.

_If I could begin to do …_

The demons came for Charlie, his nephew.

He wasn’t gonna let it happen. He was never going to let him get taken to hell, we were never going to let the demon storm the earth, his home.

He fought them and managed to scare them away, in his full Devil form, but that wouldn’t be enough..

The only positive thing was that she wasn’t afraid of him this time.

_Something that does right by you…_

_I would do about anything..._

He had to leave earth, he had to go back to rule hell, but the hardest was to leave her.

Detective Chloe Jane Decker, his first love.

And she loved him too. She cried and he was on the brink of it as well.

He unfurled his wing, who were white and full of shiny feathers once again.

_I would even learn how to love..._

Down there, he missed her.

Up there, she missed him.

_When I see the way you look_

Month past and love stayed.

Once everything was under control, he flew away, gladly, back to LA.

He rushed through the city in his corvette after landing at LUX.

He drove as fast as he could toward the precinct, toward the detective, toward his love, toward Chloe.

_Shaken by how long it took_

He ran to the elevator and across the office to her desk, and the sight of her sitting there, doing some boring paperwork made his heart ache with nostalgia.

The policemen at the station seemed bewildered and froze in their track as they saw him dashing through.

-“Detective !”

He called, and as she raised her eyes to meet his, he felt more relieved that he ever was in his eon long life.

-“Lucifer..”

She breathed before rising hastily from her seat into his arms.

She placed an hand on his cheek, still hit believing the miracle that stood in front of her.

They both leaned in and Miss. Lopez cheered like there was no tomorrow when their lip collided in a tender kiss.

He was back, he was here, they were reunited.

For good this time.

_I could do about anything_

How did Lucifer managed to get free from his job in hell, let’s just say he negotiated with me, he would do absolutely anything for her...

_I could even learn how to love like you_

They remained in LA, finally together, finally happy.

The rest is history.

_Love like you..._

Loving each other but also, my son learned to love himself, too.

_Love me like you……._

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the author.  
> Hullo guys, hope you enjoyed that short deckerstar story ! I liked the twist of God at the end and I hope you were happily surprised by this.
> 
> Have a gmorning/g’night 
> 
> Toodles, Postfrom1776


End file.
